Kono Koe Karashite
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami figures out Takaba's deed with Sakezaki and severely punishes him. In fear for his life,Takaba leaves. Two silent years pass and life is relatively normal for Asami,however Takaba leads a very different one.When Asami receives an invitation from this 'new head' of Baishe he gets the biggest shock of his life and all of a sudden his little kitten is not so innocent any more.


**Title: Kono Koe Karashite**

**Summary: After figuring out Takaba's deed with Sakazaki, Asami makes the young photographer pay. Confused, and in fear of his life, Takaba flees and at the time, Asami can care less. Two silent years pass as things are normal for the businessman. However, Takaba leads a very different life and upon receiving an invitation to China but this 'new head' of Baishe, Asami may just encounter the biggest shot of his life. All of a sudden his 'kitten', isn't so innocent anymore.**

**Warnings: AU. OC's. Possible OOCness. Swearing. Yaoi. **

**Pairings: AsamixTakaba, TakabaxOC (not a female OC).**

**Genre: Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Family.**

**Author's Note: This story was thought of a while ago, but inspiration was brought back up mainly due to a conversation on mangago regarding Takaba's place. So i'd like to thank, shouichi, Anna, raccy4, Miyanoai, Nyan, hopefulsearch101, Mystified, Vykki Q, Xari and You can take my soul just don't take my Yaoi XD. Thanks for having that covnersation with me and giving me your honest opinion. I think we all ended up coming up with the same conclusion, that being, poor Akihito is lost and overall that's Asami's fault. I really do hope he finds his place, but until then, I hope this story gives him some justice.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

It was hard for Takaba to fall, and expect to get back up.

After all he had gone through in life upon meeting Asami, he didn't even think he had the strength to go on whenever something just pushed him off of the path. He had lost himself, he had lost his way, his light and now, it seemed like he was running through a tunnel with absolutely no light.

Takaba Akihito was gone.

He couldn't quite recall when exactly he'd lost himself. Maybe it was when he went to Asami after the Hong Kong incident, though it wasn't like he had a choice. Asami had taken all of his things after all and he was on the verge of being decimated by Momohara's groupies. In addition, he still felt like himself then, there wasn't a feeling of emptiness that plagued him.

Takaba figured he slowly began to drift away when he stepped out of his initial comfort zone, when Sudoh came into play. The feeling he'd get when spying on that man drove him to the point of mental insanity. Little did he know, that his desire to figure out more about Sudoh and in extension Asami, had taken a heavy toll on him.

As time weaved its threads and the cruel vices of the underworld worked their magic on Takaba, he was crafted into something he hated; even a monster would have better self respect for itself than he had at that moment of his life. He was a pawn. So easily created by his disregard for his, own ideals and so easily controlled by Asami.

OoOoOoO

Takaba took a breath, and then he shuddered. Tokyo's wisp air ran its fingers through his hair and caressed the ghastly bruise on his face. His winced at the pain and wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek, stinging the bruise even more.

He held his head low, as he brushed past people. His hood was pulled over his hair and his bangs covered his watery eyes. Perhaps no one would notice how distraught he was. No one would see the large purple bruise flawing his pale face.

Takaba never wanted it to get this far.

He never wanted to suck Sakazaki, he never wanted Asami to figure out and he never wanted Asami to hit him. It was beyond a pity to say that he would've preferred just the merciless bondage and sex, but at that moment, seeing how infuriated Asami looked, Takaba didn't feel so bad.

He knew that if he told Asami that he sucked Sakezaki for his sake and for the sake of valuable information, that Asami would become even more furious, but Takaba did it anyway. At that moment, he was angry, he was furious himself. He had gone the extra mile for Asami, he had objectifiedhimself for Asami and all the older man could do was grow angry at him.

Yelling from Asami and tears from Takaba clashed and clashed until the young photographer could take it no longer. With his emotions boiling over like a corrosive gas, Takaba could not keep anything in, and said something that he soon regretted.

"You are no different from him! You're just the same, all of you! You don't ever mutter a single 'I love you' to me! You just take and take until I have nothing Asami! You have turned me into nothing!" And Asami stared at him, heaving and snarling like an angry bull.

Takaba didn't expect Asami to even take what he said into account, however, he didn't expect Asami to hit him either. And when Asami's palm made contact with Takaba's face, not only did he feel the physical pain, but he felt the emotional pain as well.

He felt all the fight forced out of him, and all his hopes and dreams vanish, as he fell to the ground in a heaping mess of tears. It was no surprise that Asami wasn't finished with him either, and as painful sex ensued right there on the living room floor, Takaba wanted nothing more but to die then. He was ashamed of himself, he was ashamed of what he had become and Asami was just a painful reminder of how hard it would be for him to return to his normal self, if he even could.

Takaba had escaped later, while Asami showered and it had taken him every bit of courage he had. He only took a bag of clothes, some pocket change, and strange enough, his camera. He left his phone.

As frightened as he was, Takaba knew he had to leave, he wasn't going to lay there and let Asami rape him again.

He knew that if things went on like that, then he'd probably end up dead.

OoOoOo

Takaba had flagged down a taxi.

He hopped in and gave the driver a substantial amount to get him as far away from Shinjuku as possible. The driver took him as far as the money would. After that, Takaba supposed he was on his own.

He checked into a motel and paid with the money he had left, he made sure he had enough for breakfast the next morning and maybe a bus ticket.

When he got to his miniature room he collapsed on the bed immediately. His eyelids felt like sacks of sand, and the bruise on his face was throbbing. All he needed that night was a good rest.

OoOoOo

Takaba showered the next morning and was on his way.

He had eaten some of the bread his motel offered and was officially on his own. His stomach still rumbled but he knew he had to be smart with his money, as the little he had left would probably take him as far as Kyoto, and even then, he still had a lot of work to do.

He managed to freeze his bank account after he ate, and planned somehow to get to a bank and make a permanent withdraw. Then at least he'd have a bit more money on his person. After that, he mused on changing his identity, after all, it would be beneficial. But the thought of going through that process almost scared him. Endless papers, fake ID's, etc., etc. Takaba decided to take his chances and keep the same name.

Asami had taken a lot from Takaba and Takaba would be damned if he let Asami take his name.

OoOoOo

The bus station was unusually crowed when Takaba purchased his ticket.

With all the people boarding before him, Takaba's departure was pushed back a few hours, fifteen hours to be exact and as people came and left, the station became less and less crowded until hardly anyone remained.

Takaba had looked around every so often and saw people come and go. The way people talked on their phones and conversed with each other, made it seem like they had a plan, like they knew where they were going. Unluckily, Takaba had no idea what he'd do when he got to Kyoto, if he got to Kyoto. He had 'planned' this who excursion on a whim, and now, had no idea what the hell he would do.

He was tired, despite the fact that he ad slept so peacefully the night before. He was confused and stressed, all he needed to do now was rest. He still had a good thirteen hours to go before his bus got here and he only prayed that Asami wouldn't find him before then.

Taking a deep breath, he bowed his head, feeling his eyelids grow heavy once again.

OoOoOoO

"Takaba Akihito..." Someone called out to him. "Takaba Akihito...please wake up."

Upon hearing his name, Takaba sat up. His eyes shot open and he stared in surprise. The voice came from a young woman sitting next to him, staring at him with a worried expression.

"You are, Takaba Akihito? I hope so, if not, my search would be pointless." She was a small woman, young but a few years older than Takaba. Her skin was lightly tanned, albeit her cheeks, which were dark red and chubby. She had kind soft jade eyes. Her hair was dark blue it looked like, tired up in a messy bun, with a few loose strands falling down her face. She wore a T-shirt at the moment, some shorts and some sneakers, almost as if she had been jogging.

"Well?" She nudged Takaba, taking him out of his trance.

"Oh yeah..." He felt a little odd, admitting his identity so easily, but he'd never seen this woman around Asami. Asami's crowd usually consisted of women in extravagant dresses and pounds of make up and perfume, this woman obviously was a little under dressed to fit into Asami's crowd.

"Good..." She replied. "I have been searching for you...and before you get worried, I want you to know that I am not an enemy." She smiled. "My name is Hatsumomo, but you may call me Momo."

Takaba breathed a sigh of relief but didn't completely let his guard down. "Why have you been looking for me? Do you work for..."

"I do not work for Asami Ryuichi." She intervened. "I am on business for Baishe."

Takaba paled. "Did Feilong send you?"

She shook her head. "Feilong is no longer...he left Baishe." Her voice was somber as she played with her fingers in her lap. "Someone so eager and hungry for love will trade a lot of things."

"Love?" Takaba sounded confused.

"Mikhail Arbotov offered him what he wanted the most, and after fighting as hard as he possibly could to keep his walls up, he finally surrendered to that man. He left, taking a huge part of Baishe with him..."

"So if he didn't' send you, who did?"

Hatsumomo smiled. "Tao did."

"Tao?"

"May we talk somewhere else...this is very important. Besides, I'm pretty sure you'd rather hear what I have to say, then wait in a crappy bus stop for ten hours."

OoOoOoO

Takaba had long forgotten his bus and had easily gotten in the car with Hatsumomo, all the while, she discussed very important things.

"Tao never liked Mikhail...and with Feilong giving his love and trust to Mikhail, Tao began to change." Hatsumomo started.

"Feilong didn't take Tao with him." Takaba asked shocked.

"Tao refused to go with Feilong. He felt that he needed to stay in China with the little servants who decided against going with Feilong and Mikhail to Russia. We just didn't want to work under Mikhail." Hatsumomo replied, turning the steering wheel.

"So I don't get it, does Feilong have Baishe"

"No, Baishe stays in Hong Kong. He just took most of, if not all of Baishe's profits and stocks when he went with Mikhail, the two kind of combined organizations. Now, with no money and a lack of management, Baishe is deteriorating." She sighed. "The only thing that states that Baishe is actually Baishe is the deed. Feilong did not take it with him, as he saw no use for it."

"So, where do I come in?" Takaba was utterly cofused. "I don't_"

"Tao recommended that I find you...he likes you. I was never clear on the Hong Kong incident centered around you, but during that time, I heard the two of you bonded. In addition, Feilong grew to somewhat trust you."

"I still don't understand."

"Baishe is crumbling down, and we need all the help we can get. Tao is twelve years old, you are not. Tao continued to tell me how he saw this 'spark' in your eyes_"

"Does he think I can manage Baishe, by myself_"

"Manage yes. By yourself, no. We'll be helping you, Tao and I. We just, don't want our home to go to ruins, neither do the rest of the servants who remain."

"Is it that important to you?"

"Yes it is. Baishe is the only memory of Liu that we have left. He was gracious to many of the servants. He adopted my brother and I after our parents were killed. He found us in a sack of peaches. He opened his door to parentless children, and took care of them. All the servants that remained have been impacted by Liu and we will not let his memory fade just because Feilong decided to leave." She gripped the steering wheel in anger. Takaba only stared. As strange as it was, he understood and felt her pain.

"What exactly are you?" He asked quietly.

"I was the head servant a few years ago. I also handled various underground assassinations."

"So are you from Hong Kong_"

"I am from Siam, or Thailand as you might call it. My father was from Japan however. " She smiled.

"And you said you had a brother?" Takaba asked.

"Yes, he was my twin. He died a few years ago, the night Liu died." She smiled.

Takaba remained silent as the two continued to drive. He had no idea where they were going and as he looked out of the window, he paid attention to the green country side.

"So are you in or are you out? If you say no, we won't hold anything against you. But if you say yes, be prepared to face many hardships."

By now, Takaba knew saying no wasn't an option but he did put some thinking into it. On one hand, it was dangerous and stepping into the shoes of a company such as Baishe was risky business. On the other hand, he owed it o himself. He had nothing to lose, but everything to gain and even if everything did turn up unsuccessful, he could still say he tried.

He was tired of being treated like trash, like an object, like a pet. Now was his chance to rise above the labels everybody put upon him.

Now was his time to stand. And as hard as it would be to stay on his feet, he would be damned if he let such an option pass him.

"I'm in." His spoke, turning to face her.

A smile made way to Hatsmomo's face. "That's good. Tao was right about the glimmer in your eyes, and I have as much faith in you as he does." She frowned. "But, that bruise on your face is completely hideous, how on Earth did you get such an injury?"

"I fell pretty hard." Takaba admitted. "But I think I can stand a little straighter now."

* * *

**I do not own Finder Series by the way! And I hope you liked this story. Kono Koe Karashite is a Japanese song by the artist Aisha featuring Chenon, and translates to 'Until I shout this voice dry'. And listening to the song, and looking at the lyrics, I believe that saying REALLY matches for Takaba in a situation where he is trying his hardest to regain his old self. So tell me what you think.**

**And no, Hatsumomo and Takaba DO NOT get together, at all. They're friends.**

**And back on the title. As well as giving credit to the artist of the song, I MUST give credit to my all time, favorite manga and that of course, if you haven't figured out by now, is Naruto. They used this song as an ending, and it is bad ass. So listen to the song when you have a chance.**


End file.
